spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 122: The Search for Hub
=Kapitola 122: The Search for Hub= Motley Crew se pomalinku schází ve Foaming Mugu společně s dalšími Svirfnebliny. Tappy rozdává vyprošťováky kde může a oznamuje Abdulovi že ten odteď platí. Hrdinové mluví o všem co se včera stalo. Faces po několikáté připomíná Mantol Derith a Abdul se vyhýbá komentářům na včerejšek. “Jimjare Jidáši Coinlickere! Kde jsi včera večer byl?!” Jimjar si po rázném příchodu Nomi domlouvá rande na dnešní večer. Místo vybral již dříve. Faces odežene jednu z dětských krys - fanoušků a chystá se vrátit do města. Společně se zbytkem Motley Crew musejí navštívit Darta Whiteshella, podivného čaroděje který by je měl dostat pryč. Cestou míjejí zbytky oslav. Krysodlaci jsou stále ve městě. Když hrdinové dorazí do Kasárna Burrow Wardenů přivítá je Azuremantlepiece, kousek od něj stojí Burrow Warden Jadger. Adamantlepiece se s hrdiny baví jako starý známý, jejich pomoc blingdenstonu jim vydobila důležité jméno. Potom je přitáhne ke svému “čaroději” a chvilku do něj šťouchá až svirfneblin vyloví starý svitek. Poslední text od Belwara Seamfindera The rumors were true. This day I followed the rumors to the remnants of some arcane temple. To think this was right under our noses all along. The architecture was mostly intact and the central chamber was in surprisingly pristine condition. The large open room overlooked by balconies supported by pillars, with a single central pillar. Most notable in this room are the circles of arcane runes. I surmise that this may have once been a hub of transport as these appear to be teleportation circles. Abdul provede rychlý překlad a Azuremantlepiece je rozhodnutý že hrdinům portál pomůže najít. Zatím však nemají mnoho vodítek. Ovšem stále mají jeden úkol který musí vyřešit. Lydii. Skupina se informuje a zdá se, že bude možné aby stejný rituál který dělal priest Tapfinger udělal i mladý Shroomlight. Faces od sebe odesílá jednoho z krysodlačích fanoušků které si včera večer “stvořil”. V tu chvíli se mu v hlavě ozve hlas který ihned nepozná. Jedná se o Sloopidoopa, člena Society of Briliance kterého potkali cestou do Neverlightgrovu, téměř půl roku zpět. Kuo-Toanec se vyptává jestli se skupina dostala na povrch a když zjistí že ne, ptá se jestli se ještě chystají. Faces ujasňuje detaily. Potom vysvětluje Sloopidoopovi že se snaží najít nějaký starý teleportační hub. Kuo-Toanec okamžitě ví o čem Faces mluví a poradí mu kde hledat. Potom jim rozdá povely. Někdo jménem Y, je prý na cestě z Menzoberranzanu. Sloopidoop Facesovi téměř oznámí že další člen SoB, jménem Blurg, má další skupinu kterou s nimi pošlou na povrch. Motley Crew se má mezitím co nejvíce přiblížit teleportačnímu hubu. Y jim pomůže najít a zprovoznit zbytek. Blurg s Y-em k nim potom přenesou druhou skupinu. Vděčný, ale zmatený Faces poděkuje a hrdinové se začnou připravovat na odchod z Blingdenstonu. Nejdříve jsou ale rozhodnuti osvobodit Lydii z jejího prokletí. Glyphic Shroomlight s pomocí ochrany od Dorbových jednotek vytvoří další krystal a Dorbo klade hrdinům na srdce ať jsou na tenhle opatrní. Abdul se rozhodne že se o rituál pokusí znovu, hrdinové stále ještě nevěří podivnému čaroději. O chvilku později se mezi May’Tanou, Facesem, Arthurem a Abdulem objeví mladá žena. Má mužské rysy a krátké vlasy, ale její nahota je dostatečně výmluvná. May’Tana jí okamžitě nabízí svůj plášť. Probíhá dlouhé představování. Část Motley Crew se ujišťuje jestli nabídka bývalého slizu ohledně střechy nad hlavou na povrchu stále platí. Lydia chvilku mluví o společnosti a pak souhlasí. Hrdinové se druhého dne začnou chystat na cestu. Jimjar s Nomi se je po svém úspěšném rande chtějí doprovodit. Jimjar je rozhodnutý že ve městě zůstane a začíná se s Motley Crew pomalu loučit. Dorbo Diggermattock skupině děkuji za veškerou pomoc kterou městu dali a dá jim něco co možná v tuto chvíli nepřipadá hrdinům jako podstatné, ale je to big deal. Vděk a přátelství Deep Gnomů. Dorbo oznámí jim i městu že budou vždy vítáni ve městě Blingdenstone a poprosí ať o něm příliš nemluví. Faces dolaďuje pár detailů na své soše na kterou se s Dorbo domluvili. Lydia samozřejmě vyrazí s Motley Crew. Poslední částí skupiny bude Azuremantlepiece a Whiteshell. Whiteshell má pomoci zprovoznit teleportační hub. Azuremantlepiece má pomoci zprovoznit Whiteshella. Trisk Adamantlepiece Clan Goro Skupina o osmi členech, devíti jestli počítáme Flórence, elementála který doprovází Nomi. Hrdinové procházejí tunely. Z informací které dostal Faces od Sloopidoopa se prý má telerportation hub nacházet dva dny cesty na východ. V kritický moment cesty mají cestovat dolů. Nedostatečný popis nezábrání Motley Crew aby se blížila ke správnému místu. Skupina prochází pod římasami, které nejsou nepodobné těm na kterých kdysi nalezli Lydii. O chvilku později se rozeřve houba posazená na straně jejich tunelu. Motley Crew se automaticky připravuje protože podobné římsy poskytují silnou taktickou výhodu. Téměř jako by Abdul přivolal se o chvilku později skrze jeskyni ozve hlas, zatímco se po stranách objevují kuše namířené proti procházejícím. Somehow, above the din of the deafening Shriekers, you hear a voice from above. Looking up, you see a hulking, large tusked Orc dressed in full plate, holding a javelin in one hand, battle ax in the other. He stands on a limestone ledge, a tunnel you hadn't previously noticed extends behind him. “Who dares enter the territory of the Goro clan without leave?!” He shouts, in surprisingly good common. The Shriekers go quiet mid sentence as the large Orc glares down upon you. Three others, on different ledges above, reveal themselves as well. All, including the leader, maintain a defensible level of cover. Klan Goro, jak Orog svůj klan pojmenuje nabízí skupině alternativu. Prý je bezpečně pustí když jim přinesou hlavy někoho, nebo spíše něčeho se jménem Nettie the Ettin. Hrdinové ještě chvilku vyjednávají, ale nakonec dojde k nevyhnutelnému. Přilétající šípy oznámí začátek boje a hrdinové se rychle přenášejí a brání. Whiteshell vše doplňuje svými kouzly. V jedné chvíli Lydia chytí jeden z přilétajících šípů a hodí ho na jiného střelce. Šíp netrefí ale dívka je potěšena že tento užitečný talent nezapoměla. Její překvapení silí když vidí že May’Tana téměř z legrace udělala to samé vedle ní. Ani jeden z šípů však nanešel svůj cíl v pevné zbroji Orogů. Hrdinové se přenášejí a Lydia pomocí svého vodního biče strhne jednoho z obrněných humanoidů dolů čímž si získá lehký potlesk. O chvilku později je od Orogů klid. Hrdinové jsou si téměř jisti že našli správné místo a přenucují. Druhého dne je vítá obličej vyděšeného Triska. “Jdou tam dveře. Došli jsme.” “Cože?” “Svirfnebliní dveře. Konec cesty.” “Cože?” Svirfneblin Door Hrdinové procházejí skrze sérii hádanek a dalších problémů při cestě skrze série dveří. Některé je nutí mít štěstí, jiné používat hlavu, dedukovat slova, nebo řešit hádanky.